Auburn Memorial Hospital
Auburn Memorial Hospital is a location that appears in F.E.A.R. Extraction Point in the non-canon timeline, and F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin in the canon timeline. Vivendi Timeline ''F.E.A.R. Extraction Point'' The Auburn Memorial Hospital serves as an extraction point for all Delta Force operators in Auburn District after the explosion of the Origin Facility, with the Point Man, Douglas Holiday and Jin Sun-Kwon all trying to get there. When the Point Man finally reaches the hospital in Interval 05, he finds the Delta Force men dead and the hospital overrun with mysterious apparitions and Replica Forces. While fighting his way through, the Point Man finds Jin dead, presumably by the Shades present upon his arrival, with her camera repeatedly taking pictures of her corpse. Some time later, the Point Man reaches the life flight elevator, but due to Alma's influence it falls down to the hospital's subterranean morgue, where after some roaming, he is pulled into one final hallucination set in an antiquated pschiatric ward, where Alma holds the phantoms of Alice Wade, Bill Moody, Harlan Wade and Iain Hives inside solitary confinement cells. Nightmares constantly hound the Point Man in this place, up and until he witnesses both forms of Alma joining in a bright flash, whereupon she recognizes him as her son. Afterwards, the morgue returns to normal and Rodney Betters manages to contact him and tell him to go to the roof. The Point Man escapes the morgue unopposed back to the now working elevator, which he takes to the roof, where a UH-60 Blackhawk Helicopter sent to extract him. The Blackhawk is destroyed by Paxton Fettel, and the Point Man is left to look over the burning remains of the destroyed Fairport. Monolith Timeline ''F.E.A.R. 2 Project Origin'' Auburn Memorial Hospital makes a second appearance, this time in canon. This location looks vastly different than the first incarnation of the hospital from Extraction Point. This is, in reality, part of the Harbinger Facility. Looking at certain signs within the hospital identify it as Auburn Memorial. It makes an appearance in Interval 02. Just like its first appearance in the non-canon Extraction Point, most of the staff are killed, only by ATC Black Ops instead of Replicas and spirits. Gallery ''F.E.A.R. Extraction Point'' FEAR EP Hospital.PNG|Hospital hallway. FEAR EP Hospital Maternity Ward.PNG|The maternity ward. Auburn Memorial Hospital.PNG|The waiting room, covered in blood. FEAR EP Hospital Hallway.PNG|Another hallway. An Apparition in Hospitals Basement.PNG|A Shade in the basement. Morgue.PNG|The bloody morgue. Massacred SFOD-D soldiers in the Hospital.PNG|Dead SFOD-D soldiers. Alma in Hospital Morgue.PNG|Alma in the morgue. ''F.E.A.R. 2'' 16450_screenshots_2014-05-17_00005.jpg|A bloody waiting room. 16450_screenshots_2014-05-17_00001.jpg|A long hallway in the Hospital facility. 3A361EAA9915C2721E81A92E38241A066B47DA09.jpg|Dead nurse inside bathroom stall. 85B997E5201B0043116F38F96F000F335E4EE1F4.jpg|Dead nurse inside bathroom stall. E41FD2D448B049E2E5371429A1A4ADFBAEC163CD.jpg|Dead nurses in one of hospital's corridors shot by ATC soldiers. Harbingerfear2.jpg|A bloody morgue. Auburn Memorial Hospital Radiology Ward.PNG|Auburn Memorial Hospital's Radiology Ward. 16450_screenshots_2014-09-22_00023.jpg|Dead doctor inside the restroom. 16450_screenshots_20160428015646_1.jpg|A corridor in the Hospital. 16450_screenshots_20170117033928_1.jpg|A corridor in the Hospital. 16450_screenshots_20170208234025_1.jpg|A corridor in the Hospital. 16450_screenshots_20170208013458_1.jpg|Recovery Room 102. 16450_screenshots_20170210104305_1.jpg|A corridor in the Hospital. 16450_screenshots_20170210104123_1.jpg|A corridor in the Hospital. Hospital Windows 000.jpg|Holographic windows found in the facility. es:Hospital Auburn Memorial Category:Extraction Point locations Category:Locations Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Locations Category:Fairport